


Volcano

by danceswithronin



Series: Orphans [2]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Quiet Sex, Smut, Teenage Jin, Teenage Ryuzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithronin/pseuds/danceswithronin
Summary: Ryuzo pushes Jin past the breaking point over a game of shogi. A prequel/side story to "Orphans".What I am to youis not realWhat I am to youyou do not needWhat I am to youis not what you mean to meso give me miles and miles of mountains and I'll askfor the sea
Relationships: Ryuzo/Jin Sakai
Series: Orphans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896016
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	Volcano

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story I wrote for "Orphans" that is just a one-shot into Ryuzo and Jin's relationship when they're younger, before the events of the game. This whole thing between Ryuzo and Jin might end up as a side arc for Orphans that explores their relationship prior to and in the game. Because apparently I like hurting my own feelings. 
> 
> Inspired by the song "Volcano" by Damien Rice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gImMeKPdHo
> 
> Sorry for any typos, I edit them out as quick as I can. :D Thanks for reading!

“You’re going to lose.”

Jin laid across the tatami mat with his nose close to the pieces on the _shogi_ board, his hair falling in his eyes.

“I am _not_ going to lose,” Jin said, his voice only holding the slightest hint of a slur on the words. “I never lose.” Outside a hard summer rainstorm battered the veranda, ticking against the _shoji_ screen as the wind blew it sideways up under the porch, lashing the side of the house. It was the middle of the night, and the rest of Shimura’s household was sleeping except for the two of them. They laid their futons out in the corner and then set about getting good and properly drunk, exchanging stories until talk had waned and Ryuzo suggested a game of _shogi._

Ryuzo rested his chin on his hand where he laid on the tatami mat across from Jin, raising his eyebrows at Jin across the board. He grabbed the gourd of sake at his elbow and took a couple of deep swallows, feeling the sweet fire course through him, warming him from the inside out. “Mm-hm.”

Jin reached over and moved his piece, the bone tile gleaming in the soft candlelight. He met Ryuzo’s eyes over the board and the other boy grinned wolfishly at him.

“I haven’t taken my hand off the piece yet,” Jin said, raising his voice a little as he hesitated. He blew upwards at his face, trying to blow a piece of hair out of his eyes. His cheeks were flushed with liquor.

 _“Shhh,_ you’ll wake someone up,” Ryuzo hissed. “Either take it off or not. Stop stalling.”

Jin moved his hand. Ryuzo laughed, soft and dangerous.

_“What?”_

Ryuzo moved his piece. “ _Tsumi.”_ He grinned across the board. “Never lose, eh Sakai?”

Jin rolled over onto his back on the mat, staring up at the ceiling. His kimono was loose and gaped at the neck, giving Ryuzo a view of one perfect collarbone. “I stand corrected,” he muttered.

“Oh, don’t be a sore loser,” Ryuzo said, sweeping the _shogi_ board and pieces aside unceremoniously and scooting up beside Jin where he was lying on the floor. He grabbed his gourd of sake and drank again, then held the gourd out to Jin. Jin took it from him, and for a moment their fingers brushed. Ryuzo held the gourd a moment, meeting Jin’s eyes, before he finally released his grasp on it.

Jin sat up on one elbow and drank from the gourd deeply, then sat it aside and laid back down.

“Aren’t you tired yet?” Jin said. He yawned, showing a flash of white teeth before covering his mouth with the palm of his hand.

“No,” Ryuzo said, his tone mischievous. He brushed the loose hair out of his face, his eyes soft and unfocused with sake. 

“Well then what do you want to do?”

Ryuzo grabbed Jin’s wrist before he had a chance to lay his arm back on the tatami mat and sat on the smaller man, grabbing his other wrist and holding them both against the tatami mat in a ground hold. “I want to see if you can get up.”   
  


Cursing in surprise, Jin tried to push Ryuzo off him or slip out of his grasp, but Ryuzo was bigger and better at _jujutsu_ than Jin was. Though Jin never failed to remind him who was the better swordsman. Jin wriggled in his grasp and Ryuzo laid on him harder in response, freeing one of his hands to reach down and tickle Jin. Jin shouted shocked laughter and tried even harder to get away, but Ryuzo hand one of his arms pinned under him and Jin was too busy convulsing with laughter to break free.

“Shhh, shhh, shut _up,_ someone is going to come,” Ryuzo whispered, laughing under his breath even as he kept digging his fingertips into Jin’s ribs.

“Stop..st-stop, Ryuzo,” Jin said hoarsely from the effort of trying to keep his laughter low. Ryuzo giggled on top of him but stopped his tickling. He just laid on top of Jin for a moment, grinning into the other man’s face.

Jin took a shaky breath and stared back up at him. “We’re eighteen now. Don’t you think we’re a little bit old for wrestling games?”

“Are we?” Ryuzo asked, his voice a little softer as he looked down at Jin. His entire face was a silent question.

Jin said nothing, only looked back up at him with calm, trusting eyes. His body had gone limp under Ryuzo’s hands, but it radiated warmth. His hakama had come even more loose at the waist while Ryuzo manhandled him, skin exposed almost down to the middle of his chest. Ryuzo felt his eyes drawn down to the bared flesh there before sliding back up to Jin’s face.

Ryuzo leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Jin’s, releasing his grip on Jin’s wrists so the other man could shove him away if he wanted. Jin didn’t respond for a moment, limp on the floor, but then his hands came up to grasp Ryuzo’s forearms, and his mouth slid open with a small sound that made something hot uncoil in Ryuzo’s groin. Jin’s hands were on his arms, but Jin wasn’t shoving him away.

Ryuzo withdrew, looking down into Jin’s face. The other man looked up at him breathing hard, his eyes half-lidded.

“What are you doing?” Jin whispered.

Ryuzo swallowed, his eyes drifting to Jin’s lips. “Whatever you want,” he whispered back. 

Jin’s eyes searched his face a moment before Jin reached up and sank his fingers into Ryuzo’s hair, drawing him down again. Ryuzo went willingly, kissing Jin with careful tenderness at first, and then more feverishly as he rolled his hips down against the other man’s.

He felt Jin’s hardness against the line of his hip and the thought of it made Ryuzo bite down on Jin’s neck and draw a gasp from him before soothing it with his tongue. He felt Jin shudder under him, drawing his knees up around Ryuzo’s hips, feet rubbing restlessly against the back of Ryuzo’s calves. Jin panted in Ryuzo’s ear, setting his blood on fire. 

_“Please,_ Ryuzo.” And that was something Ryuzo definitely thought he could get used to hearing.

“What do you want?”

“Touch me,” Jin said, his hands going from Ryuzo’s hair to the collar of his kimono, pulling at it. “And take this off.”

“Are you sure?” Ryuzo whispered, casting a glance at the door. The walls of the castle were thin, and the _shoji_ screens didn’t lock.

As an answer, Jin reached down between them, grasping the knot of Ryuzo’s hakama and jerking it loose without taking his eyes off Ryuzo’s. Ryuzo finished shrugging it off before untying Jin’s, pushing it open to lay the other man bare.

Jin looked up at him, and Ryuzo thought he read a flash of fear in the dark eyes gazing up at him. “I haven’t done this.”

Ryuzo tilted his head as he looked down at Jin, running one hand across the other man’s flat, tan belly. He deliberately skirted Jin’s hard cock, lying pink and twitching against his stomach. Jin writhed under him in response, eyes fluttering in equal parts arousal and frustration. “Never? Not even with a woman?”

Jin shook his head, and Ryuzo thought he saw a blush come up in Jin’s cheeks even in the dim light.

_That… is precious._

Ryuzo chuckled, a dark sound, and licked his palm wetly. He leaned over Jin again once, kissing him deep and thrilling at the sound of his groan as Ryuzo reached between their bodies to grab Jin’s cock with his slick hand, working it steadily in long deliberate strokes before teasing the head with the ball of his thumb. He twisted his hand like he liked it when he touched himself, and Jin gasped into his mouth, hips arching off the mat. He was so deliciously sensitive, Ryuzo wanted to torture him with pleasure. It was too bad he couldn’t risk causing the young lord to cry out and send the guards running. Ryuzo found himself wanting to hear that very much, despite the danger.

“Be quiet,” Ryuzo growled against Jin’s lips instead.

Jin whined low in his throat in response and held a hand over his own mouth, his other hand moving down Ryuzo’s side, fingertips dragging against his skin before reaching between them to grab Ryuzo’s erection where it rubbed against Jin’s hipbone.

Ryuzo bit back his own groan and lowered his mouth to Jin’s throat, testing it with his teeth as he stroked Jin faster. Jin tried to touch him back and it was awkward—Ryuzo could tell he’d never done anything like it before. But the fact that he was even trying, that he was touching Ryuzo without even being asked... Ryuzo snapped his hips into Jin’s hand, leaning his head against the other man’s shoulder as he trembled with the effort not to cry out.

 _“Ryuzo,_ I—” Jin’s back arched, his hips stuttering as he found his release hot and slick between them. Ryuzo pulled Jin’s hand off him and pinned it back to the mat by the wrist, sucking on Jin’s bottom lip before moving up and whispering obscenities in Jin’s ear as he rutted into the man beneath him, using his body for the friction. It didn’t take long—the sound of Jin still gasping under him, the feel of his come on Ryuzo’s belly sent him over the edge and he jerked to a standstill, his body drawing into a long hard line before he went limp on top of Jin’s body.

After a few seconds, Ryuzo rolled away from Jin and stood up, padding over naked to his pack and taking out a clean rag. He walked over to the _shoji_ screen leading out into the rain and opened it slightly, holding the rag out in the downpour. Jin saw moonlight shining on the come smeared across Ryuzo’s belly as he walked and it caused a low after-jolt of arousal to course through his oversensitive body, and his breath hitched.

Ryuzo washed the come from his belly and wrung the rag out carefully in the rain before re-wetting it and shutting the shoji screen again behind him. He sat down across from where Jin was lying and tossed the damp rag onto Jin’s stomach. “Here.” Ryuzo walked over to where his bedding was laid out on the tatami mat and laid down. He pulled his blanket up to his bare waist, folded his arms behind his head, and stared at the ceiling.

Watching him in the candlelight, Jin washed himself clean before getting up and putting the dirty rag next to the doorway. Then he blew out the candle and moved to his bed beside Ryuzo’s, sliding under his own blanket. His body felt loose with pleasure, his blood singing in his ears.

“Why did you do that?” Jin said finally, into the darkness. His voice was calm, but Ryuzo thought he detected a note of shyness underneath it.

“You know why.” Ryuzo stared up at the ceiling without looking over at him, his voice soft and low. “I wanted you. I still want you.” _I always have,_ he added silently. 

Jin shivered almost imperceptibly beside him.

“Will it happen again?”

Ryuzo leaned over Jin again, searching Jin’s face, and Jin stared up at him, the younger man’s expression solemn and expectant.

“It’s not up to me,” Ryuzo answered in a whisper. But he leaned down and kissed Jin gently, a few chaste kisses that only barely began to turn heated before Ryuzo drew back again. 

Jin moved over until he was lying next to Ryuzo and drew the other man’s blanket over them both before snaking his arm around Ryuzo’s stomach. Ryuzo turned away from him, but placed his own arm over Jin’s, drawing Jin tightly against his back. Jin intertwined their fingers, and Ryuzo sighed, letting him.

Jin fell asleep with his forehead pressed between the ronin’s shoulder blades. 


End file.
